


The Lake

by endgirl



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Powerful Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgirl/pseuds/endgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell goes awry and Cara and Kahlan meet as children. Pre-femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

Kahlan sat on a boulder at the edge of the lake. As she skipped stones across the shining surface, she had the vague sense that she had forgotten something important.

The last thing she remembered was putting Dennee to sleep. She had kissed her sister’s forehead before climbing into her own bed, the first real one she’d had in years. And yet, this morning, Kahlan had woken on the ground in a grove she’d never seen before, surrounded by three sleeping children. They had seemed to be about her age, except for the lanky blond boy. He must have been older, maybe twelve or thirteen.

The situation wasn’t really so unusual, all things considered. The children in Thandor had all sorts of powers, and in the six months since she and Dennee had escaped their father, Kahlan had learned to expect the unexpected. The thing was, she had never seen any of these children before in her life. And they all seemed to be sleeping in clothes much too big for them.

And so Kahlan had slipped away in silence, cinching the fabric of the strange white dress around her waist. The dress reminded her of another place from long ago, somewhere she’d been before her mother had died, but she couldn’t place precisely where she’d seen it.

Kahlan picked up another rock, a grey stone worn smooth by the water, and threw it into the lake. She wished the Sisters of the Light would hurry up and fix whatever magic had brought her here. What if Dennee was scared, what if she needed her?

Right on time, Kahlan heard footsteps coming from the trees behind the boulder. She hopped down to greet Sister Alina, the kindly sorceress who always seemed to appear just when Kahlan found herself in trouble. But when she turned, it wasn’t Sister Alina.

A red blur flew at Kahlan, knocking her onto her back in the soft grass. She blinked up at her attacker, ready to release her power if necessary. But as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, Kahlan saw it was only the girl, the one who had been curled up asleep in a pile of red leather.

“Get _off_ ,” Kahlan huffed, knocking the girl onto the ground beside her.

“I’m going to kill you,” said the girl in a confident, matter-of-fact voice.

Kahlan took a good look at the other child kneeling in the grass. Despite her fury, the blonde did not seem like a serious threat. She was still wearing the leather clothing Kahlan had noticed that morning, with the sleeves rolled up to reveal small tan hands. The legs were cuffed, too, and the effect was more _dress-up mishap_ than _deadly killer_.

Kahlan cast her eyes up toward the Creator with a mighty sigh. “And what, may I ask, have I done to earn that fate?”

The blonde seemed to falter. She clearly hadn’t anticipated Kahlan’s lackluster reaction. But she recovered quickly. “You’re a Confessor, and I’m a Mord-Sith.”

Kahlan eyed her doubtfully. “Not a very big one, are you?”

The child glowered. “I’m in training. But I _am_ Mord-Sith.”

“And what’s your name, Mord-Sith?” Kahlan held back a smile and tossed her dark hair over her shoulder.

The other girl folded her arms across her chest and frowned. This was not going as planned. “It’s Cara,” she grumbled.

Kahlan stood up and brushed the dirt off of her too-big dress. She took one look at the little Mord-Sith on the ground, at her empty fists and her dejected lower lip, and she held out her hand.

“Do you know how to skip stones, Cara?”


End file.
